I have a feeling
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: Ouran fantasy/romance haruhi one shot contest piece!


So i did this for a contest here on the website. Not sure if its any good or not. My friends said they liked it. I would love to hear your opinions so please review. Oh and i do not own ouran. I only on this plot.

* * *

A single universe could hold many realms, as realms could hold many countries and countries could hold many kingdoms. Not all realms were peaceful and just though. Some were a violent and would slowly lead to their own destruction. But one realm has been kept in tack throughout millenniums. It was a magical and enchanted realm full of mystery, adventure and love. The realm was split into two countries which were ruled by two kingdoms. The Fujioka Family, a powerful clan of witches, wizards, and warlocks, had always been in control of the East country. They treated everyone with a kind generous nature but held a regal authority. Haruhi Fujioka, one of the most powerful witches of her generation, was a kind girl. She went above and beyond everyone's expectations. Haruhi would always put everyone else before herself, duty before pleasure. But one night, that all changed…

Haruhi gazed out of her balcony, overlooking her soon to be kingdom. The sun was beginning to set, giving off a beautiful glow of purple, red, and orange. She could see children playing in the village below her and parents scolding them for being out so late. Haruhi longed for that simple life, away from the burdens of witchcraft and schooling. She constantly had to remind herself that it was for the best. A knocking at her door had brought her back to the reality she lived in.

"Enter." She said, flicking her wrist to open the door magically. Her elf maid, Helena, came in carrying a bundle of clothes. She laid them on Haruhi's bed and turned towards her, bowing in respect. "Helena, please. There's no need to bow in my presence." "Yes milady, but the king and queen request your appearance." Haruhi laughed a dry laugh.

"To talk about my carnation, no doubt." She walked back over to the balcony. "They did not say." Haruhi sighed. She knew this would come. It was inevitable. "Well let us see what they want." They walked through many stone corridors before coming to their destination. Once they got to the throne room, Helena bowed then left quickly. Haruhi stared at the tall, renaissance doors. With a wave of her hand, the doors opened at her command. She walked down a velvet red carpet with gold trim. The king and queen sat upon their elegantly designed thrones. She knelt before them.

"You called for me." Haruhi stated. "Stand my dear daughter." She did as she was told. "As you know, your carnation is in two days. Then you will take the throne, but you must also be married. So we thought it would be best if you were to have both events on the same day." She nodded signaling for them to continue. "We found the perfect husband. He is a powerful sorcerer and of noble blood, indeed worthy to be king of the East Country. Please come out." He father said, ignoring the shock clearly evident on Haruhi's face.

From the shadows stepped out a man. He wore a violet red, cotton coat with coat tails. Underneath the coat, he wore a white, ruffled collared, long sleeved shirt. His pants were black along with his shoes. Not to mention his hair was almost the same color as his pants. Upon his face were glasses. "They call him the shadow king, Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya walked down to Haruhi; he bowed before her, kissing her hand. Haruhi grimaced as if his kisses burned. Even though she didn't want to marry him, she would for her kingdom. It was her duty.

"Tomorrow, we are hosting a ball, to announce the carnation and your engagement. Everyone in the country will be attending," the queen gushed. Haruhi nodded, as it seemed to be the only thing she could do at this point. The king and queen dismissed the two. Before Haruhi had gotten the chance to escape, Kyoya grabbed the upper part on her arm and pulled her back. "Don't leave yet. I want to give my fiancé a little, peace offering." His voice was deep but not intimidating as most males were. It was like a taunting, snake like voice.

Kyoya held out a captured faerie; it was a petite boy faerie with honey blonde hair that went down to his ears and kind of laid in his eyes, which were also a rich dark honey color, but they held great fear. Haruhi became enraged. "How could you hurt this poor creature?" He smirked and how she wanted to blast it off his face. "It won't matter. It's a useless creature anyway." Haruhi conjured up a ball of energy and chucked it at him, causing him a fly back bit. "If anyone is useless, it's you!"

Haruhi stormed up to her bedroom taking the faerie with her. As soon as they were up there, she opened the small cage, releasing the faerie. "Thank you, kind princess for freeing me. In return I would love to serve you." "There's no need. Please you're free. Go back to your home. I'm sure your family misses you." Haruhi retorted. "But I want to stay!" The faerie's voice even sounded as if it was glazed with honey.

Haruhi sighed. "Very well. What is your name?" "Hunny." She laughed and said, "Figures. Everything about you reminds me of honey." Soon though her laughed died and her face was crestfallen. "What's wrong princess Haruhi?" "I don't want to marry Kyoya. He's cruel and cold-hearted but I must do this for my country, my kingdom." Hunny flew over and sat upon her shoulder, hugging her face. "You know Haruhi, its okay to do stuff for yourself every once in a while." "Not this. It's just too complicated." Hunny put his head in his hand, thinking. "Well, make sure you go to the ball tomorrow. I have a feeling that something good will happen." Haruhi glanced at him. "What do you mean?" "Just trust me when I say that it may be better then you think." Haruhi smiled and nodded. After a few moments of silence, the two of them went to bed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~The Next Day~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Haruhi looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her dress was floor length and hot pink. The sleeves were long and had silver trim. Around her waist was an ivory colored cloth with an elegant design of swirls within it. The neckline was a box neckline. Her long hair was braided and pushed over on her left shoulder. Weaved within the braid were tiny beads giving off a glow when hit with the right light.

Hunny flew upon her shoulders. "You look so cute Haruhi!" Hunny exclaimed. "Thank you Hunny." She glanced at the mirror one last time with a distraught look. Hunny noticed and spoke up. "Don't worry Haruhi. Everything will turn out fine in the end." "How do you know?" Haruhi was seriously having doubts. "Think of me as you're faerie godfather. Would I lead my faerie godchild in the wrong direction?" Haruhi smiled. "No I guess not." "Then go down there and have the best time of your life." She nodded and walked down to the entrance of the ballroom, waiting for her introduction.

A good, but incredibly long minute passed before Kyoya showed up. She didn't even notice him and when she did, she jumped. He smirked and said, "Nervous are we?" "Not in the least. You truly are the shadow king." Trumpets interrupted our conversation, signaling that we were about to be announced. Before the door completely opened though, Kyoya took her arm and put it on his, so he could escort her. He whispered in her ear, "I'll take that as a compliment."

The doors were opened now and the trumpets stopped. "Now announcing the future king and queen of the East Country, Lord Kyoya Ootori and Princess Haruhi Fujioka." They descended the grand staircase and into a mob of guests, who clapped happily. As they sauntered through the crowd, people respectfully got out of their way and bowed. When Haruhi and Kyoya reached the center of the marble dance floor, they began to waltz.

"King Kyoya and Queen Haruhi, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Haruhi looked you Kyoya's onyx eyes. "No it doesn't and if I had a say…" "But you don't have a say dear Haruhi." She paused when she realized what he said was true. She had no control over her destiny. "Why does it matter to you, Kyoya? What do you have to gain from this marriage?" "Why, the Fujioka name of course. That name comes with respect and also authority, power." "How do you know I will marry you?" She countered. "Because I know you. I have information on everyone. You always do what you are told and your motto has always been duty before pleasure."

The song ended and Haruhi curtsied. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kyoya was right. "Excuse me but I would like some fresh air," she told him. He smiled and replied, "Whatever you say." Haruhi was glad to get away from him. The aura around him was almost suffocating.

She walked out to the balcony only to see she wouldn't be alone. A man was gazing out at the stars but he had heard me come out. He wore a cloak but was dressed regally. His coat was a light blue color. His long sleeves had white lace around them and his under shirt had a ruffled collar, like most guys generation. "My apologies. I didn't realize there was someone out here. I'll take my leave."

As she began to leave, the man stopped her. "No it's fine." I walked over to the balcony to join him. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he exclaimed. "Yes, extremely beautiful, but as much as this is beautiful, it will not last for tomorrow will still come and be the ugliest day of my life." Things got quiet except for the faint sound of music from the party playing.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. Haruhi nodded and they began to dance. "What is your name?" Haruhi asked. "Nekozawa." Haruhi was shocked. "Nekozawa as in the prince of the West Country, as in the curse master?" Nekozawa nodded. "You're not scared, are you?" he taunted. "No Way!" They laughed in a carefree way.

"So why is the curse master here?" Haruhi inquired. "Well…I don't know but you know how magic can be. It tends to lead you to certain places, guiding you and I'm glad it led me here." Haruhi blushed but smiled. Silence once again consumed them but they kept dancing. Nekozawa pulled her closer and Haruhi rested her head upon his shoulder. She was comfortable and content.

"So, you're getting married tomorrow?" Haruhi sighed. "Unfortunately." "I know what you mean. My parents wanted me to get married too, so they arranged it. To me, that was unacceptable. I told them that I would take the throne when I found someone I wanted to marry." All he did was tell them, she thought. No arguments or anything.

"What did they say?" "They were pretty angry at first but agreed since they can't very well give the throne to my three year old baby sister." That made Haruhi giggle, which she rarely ever did. She was genuinely happy in the arms of Nekozawa until she heard her name being called by her mother.

"Well I guess this fairytale princess doesn't get the happy ending." Haruhi went to leave when she was called back. "Haruhi your destiny is anything you want it to be. Come with me, back to the West Country." The voices were getting louder, nearer. "I can't. I have a duty here." "For once Haruhi, do something for yourself. If you want to come back with me, meet me in the courtyard at midnight. If not, then this is good-bye."

And just like that, he was gone before her eyes. Soon after, her mother and Kyoya came out. "Haurhi, you've been out here all night. What have you been doing?" Haruhi, so caught up in her thoughts, responded, "Nothing." Kyoya seemed to know that it was more than nothing, although he didn't say anything. "I'm tired. I would like to retire to my chamber." She left without another word. When Haruhi got there, she began to panic. What should she do? Take a risk and leave with Nekozawa, or stay and marry Kyoya.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Hunny asked. "I don't know what to do!" She slid down onto the floor and brought her knees but to her chest. "Why what's going on?" Haruhi explained to Hunny everything that happened that night, every single detail. "Well it's obvious. You should go with Nekozawa." Hunny concluded. "But I can't abandon my country, my kingdom." "Haruhi, you could be putting the country in more danger by staying here. Kyoya could use your family's name to gain power, to ruin all the peace and happiness here in the East. If you don't marry Kyoya, he can't take the power."

Haruhi thought it over. "Tis true." "And from what you told me, you and Nekozawa really seemed to enjoy each others company." Haruhi chuckled. "So please, if not for yourself, then do this for the country. Go be with Nekozawa." "Yea but how do you know he just doesn't want to use my power also?" "I told you, would I ever steer you in the wrong direction? Now I want you to pack your things and get down to Nekozawa immediately." "You know for such a tiny creature, you are quite demanding." Haruhi said lastly.

She packed some clothes and left for the courtyard, with Hunny in tow of course. When she got to the court yard, no one was there, and the clock just striked midnight. He made a small entrance. Nothing really extravagant. "So, what was it that made you come with me?" "Well it was a couple of pushes from my faerie godfather." She said while winking at Hunny. "Whatever he said, I'm glad he was able to convince you." "Me too." He pulled her close and gave her a light peck on the lips. It was over so quickly, Haurhi wasn't even sure if it was for real, but she knew that in time, there would be more in the future, whatever it may hold.

* * *

Not great, good, awesome? Tell me! I must know...haha jk but it would be nice.


End file.
